


Good Omens fanart

by E_V_Roslyn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_V_Roslyn/pseuds/E_V_Roslyn
Summary: Lol it's just Crowley in booty shorts
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Good Omens fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post  
https://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com/post/189111097355/anthonycrowley-anthonycrowley-concept-leather


End file.
